The Den
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: All alone, hiding under a makeshift shelter. No where to go but up, no escape made possible. Might as well wait for a rescue. Sontails, request by The Red Tail. M for lemons. ONESHOT


**The Den**

_Request by The Red Tail_

_So…worn out…_ He thought, feeling the pain scratching and writhing against his chest. Even his thoughts were taking on a spaced-apart consistency, as if he were mentally panting. _Can't…go…another…step. Must…rest._

The rain pelting down on his back, making him heavy, really didn't help matters. He was bruised and injured and probably sick. No one was around to help him, and he had very little hope of survival. The rain just continued to strike harder and harder against his coat and lightning lit up the way for him from some distance away. Hugging himself for warmth (which really didn't help that much at all, considering his gloves were nearly frozen, as his hands were beneath them), he lifted his eyes to see a most wonderful sight.

A tattered old cardboard box and some relatively dry newspaper hidden behind a trashcan. What luck!

Without thinking, he jogged over to the alley and knelt down on the cobblestone pavement. With his scrawny arms trembling, he reached out for the box and promptly placed it over his scrunched-up form. With lightning fast speed, he whipped the newspaper from behind the garbage can and fashioned it around himself like a cap, shivering as the paper soaked up the water drenching him all the way to his skin.

Weak and feeling quite under 110 percent, he moaned and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to end.

Tails adjusted his sunshine yellow raincoat and matching hat, continuing on his way. He'd been testing the quality of the rain water down by his local supermarket and was on his way back to his warm, cozy house, where a nice warm bed, fireplace, and hot chocolate waited just for him.

At the alley just thirty minutes or so from his house, he paused, thinking his acute ears picked up a familiar noise. He was just about to move on when, in a flash of purple-blue lightning, he spied a red sneaker he could recognize out of a police lineup as fast as you could say "one" sticking out of a cardboard box. "No, it couldn't be." The fox willed himself to move, but his feet wouldn't budge.

He'd been missing for quite some time and, not to say they'd given up searching, they decided it was no use searching for him in the rain, when he would be forced to seek shelter. But, they expected him to find residence in at least a poor house, if not more than that! Why would he…?

Tails found himself moving towards the cardboard box and lifted it up almost to muzzle level of the injured squatting creature. What he got was a surprise attack.

Sonic the Hedgehog, crouched like a panther ready to spring, had his pearly whites bared, flashing his sharp canines and snarling. There was a wild look in his eye, until he recognized his company.

"Sonic?" Tails knelt to his level, reaching out a hand meant for his shoulder.

Sonic's eyes grew huge and wet with excitement, emerald orbs flashing. "Oh, _Tails_!" He instantly proceeded to throw his arms around the fox, locking him in a wet embrace. "I'm _so_ sorry! I thought you were a cat, or something. They don't like the rain either, and they're crafty when seeking shelter! I--" He paused, realizing that he was still hugging Tails. He backed away into the now-destroyed makeshift shelter. "Anyway…" He scratched behind his head in humiliation.

"Anyway."

"How have you been getting along?" His smile was cheery, but his body language seemed quite needy.

Tails wrapped one arm around the hedgehog's back and the other supported the back of his legs. "Formalities later." He scolded. "Warming you up comes first. Let's get you home."

Sonic flushed, thankful for the half-darkness surrounding them and buried his face into Tails' chest. "I can run," he mumbled in protest.

Tails rolled his eyes and spun his twin tails like a helicopter, bringing them even closer to his home.

"Pretty nice place you got here." Sonic observed as Tails placed him tenderly on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess it's all right." Tails dismissed, though he was relieved that Sonic liked the chocolate brown walls and maroon carpets. He felt that it gave his crib its own personality, and rejoiced that Sonic thought so, too. "Tea?"

"Hot chocolate, please. Thanks, Tails." Sonic sounded so relieved of duty. He sighed in contentment against the cozy warm couch, black in color and soft as a cloud. Oh! What a paradise Sonic was living in now! It was such a blessing to finally be able to close his eyes, hearing nothing but soft sounds and silence! He would almost be asleep, were he not so…chilled.

Tails was about to fill a tin tub with warm water to place at Sonic's feet when a terrifying noise surprised him.

"AH—AH—_CHOO_!" The force of Sonic's sneeze sent him bouncing off the couch (like as if it were a trampoline) and into the far wall, breaking so of the dry wall off and knocking some pictures off the wall. He slinked to the floor with a thud and lay still, cobalt fur made dark navy by the rain spattered with bits if wall and surrounded by the pictures he'd helped to free from their frames.

Tails, who had jumped at the noise (nearly burning himself in the process), had come over to inspect things. Sonic was a wreck, dead tired and sniffling. "Sonic!" Tails lifted him up, bridal style, and once again deposited him on the couch. "_What_ am I going to do with you?!" His voice was teasing, but it held much nervousness he couldn't really hide from Sonic, who was used to being fussed over by Amy.

"Feed me, maybe?" Sonic cooed innocently, rolling over onto his stomach, crossing his legs at the ankles, and resting his chin in his hands. "A teensy sandwich wouldn't hurt." _It would, in fact, help me._ He thought decisively.

Tails smacked himself mentally for not thinking of this. _Of course_ Sonic must be hungry! Gods knew how long it had been since he'd had a _real_ meal! The little fox smiled and went away into the kitchen again, continuing to prepare that tub of water to give Sonic's feet a well-deserved soak.

Carried the tub of water was no easy task, as it was rather heavy. Sonic's ears pricked and he awoke from his cat nap to hear Tails grunting and grumbling. Quick as a flash, he was up and ready to help. Tails found him leaning against the doorframe, a cool smile on his perfect face. "Need a hand?" He wondered, examining his fingernails.

Tails blushed again. He wanted to show Sonic that he didn't need to strain himself, that he, Miles Prower, could do it all himself. He didn't need anyone, just like Sonic didn't need anyone.

Oh, who was he kidding?

The fox sighed and handed over the tub. Sonic gave him an affectionate pat on the head before taking the tub from him and setting it down at the foot of the couch before collapsing into its soft comforts once again.

Tails knelt down by the tub and began to remove Sonic's shoes, unstrapping them and slipping them off his feet. As much as he tried not to disturb cobalt, the older one stirred faintly. "What're you doin with my shoes?" He muttered sleepily, frowning over his closed eyes.

"Relax." Tails spoke in the voice of a loving parent. "They'll be all right." He also removed the hedgehog's socks and placed them to one side. Humming an unrecognizable tune, he placed Sonic's feet in the warm water, allowing them to soak and warm up his body.

"Ahh…" Sonic sighed in relief, settling down again. A serene peace came over his form, almost as if he was fast asleep, or some place blissfully elsewhere. Tails bent over him and gingerly wrapped his arms around the older one before turning away to work on dinner.

Little did he know that Sonic had indeed felt and was conscious of the hug, and that he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he was sure now that the feeling between them was mutual and open for more affection than ever thought possible before. In previous times, he would have to wonder if the uncovering of his feelings by passion would scar the young fox.

But, now he knew they would do no such thing.

"Sonic?" Tails set the plate of chilidogs on the coffee before his older brother figure and shook him gently. "Are you awake? Why don't you tell me what's happened?"

"Can I remember is the real question." Sonic rubbed his eyes and became animated, grabbing the chilidogs. The water had mostly evaporated by now, but Sonic wasn't very cold any more. He set the warm plate on his lap and marveled at how good it felt. "All the better once their warmth is with me." He purred, rather pleased.

Tails was rather confused, but passed by this and sat shyly beside him on the couch. Sonic took a huge bit of the juicy frank and swallowed thickly soon after. The sigh of food often returns one's strength, though from his carrying of the tub earlier, it was evident he hadn't lost (or had mostly regained the moment he was in Tails' presence) a great chunk of his strength.

The little fox scooted closer until they were touching at the arms. He was marveling at how pretty Sonic's sapphire blue fur was, and what a nice change it happened to be from his chocolate brown walls. In fact, his friend's fur seemed to enhance the pretty color, and make it seventy times livelier. In his mind, he was cuddled close to that pelt in a nice, warm bed somewhere.

Oh, why had he picked _now _to think about his feelings for Sonic?! The hedgehog was obviously quite starved and weak and cold…why did deep feelings always have to present themselves at the most awkward of times? It was something that for all his smarts, Tails could never explain. Another unexplained phenomenon was his love for him.

Sonic finally finished and placed the plate on the coffee table again, this time cleaned of all traces of food, burped and reclined again. "I don't really know details, Tailsy." He pondered, tapping his chin with a finger. "All I remember is being damp, dark, cold, and abused."

"Eggman?"

"Really, who else? Chris Thorndike?"

They chuckled, and sapphire blue eyes met stunning green.

"Will you…do me a favor, Tails?" Sonic placed one silky-furred hand (his gloves discarded to dry) over the fox's white cheek.

Strangely, Tails was not one bit afraid of his "brother's" unknown intentions, as he could sometimes be. Sonic was unpredictable, which somehow made him all the more alluring. "Sssure, anything." He stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from that loving gaze.

Sonic closed his eyes and came closer. Before Tails could squirm away from his gentle hold, the hedgehog's lips were pressed against his. Automatically, Tails opened his mouth and let Sonic's tongue in. It felt rather nice, as the warm muscle gently massaged his own. Their arms wrapped around each other as they rolled onto the ground, Tails ending up on the bottom, as Sonic commandeered the kiss into breathlessness.

Both a bit lightheaded, they pulled away. Sonic sat up a bit, curling his legs around Tails' butt. "This will be too uncomfortable on the floor." He decided, cocking his head to the side.

"Wait, you…" Tails pulled him close until he could feel the elder's warm breath caress his muzzle. It smelled of chili (which was what his mouth had tasted of, too), but that was all part of the attraction. "…you _love_ me?!"

"Hmmm. He says this as if the kiss didn't answer that." Sonic smiled, eyes lidded. "Yes, of course I love you, you doof. Why else would I kiss you?"

"To get what you want." Tails blushed, shyly turning away.

"Well…" Sonic scratched behind his head, looking away. "Guilty as charged, then."

"Ha!" Tails' grin bore deviance at catching his bluff. "I knew you could never love me like I love you!" Surprised, he covered his mouth with both gloved hands and swallowed thickly. _Stupid, stupid __**stupid**__! He _knows_ now, you moron!_ For all his smarts, Tails could no longer bottle of his feelings.

And Sonic, being the caring older brother figure he was, could see this. "Tails, don't worry." He soothed, licking the tip of the wet black nose tenderly. "I think I knew that, I was just too stupid to act on my own feelings. Chill. Breathe. You're okay, I promise."

"Rrreally?" Tails stammered, feeling his face grow hot and letting his eyes rise to look into those beautiful emerald beauties once again.

"Yes really. Now, let's hop into bed and _act_ on our feelings, shall we?"

Tails couldn't believe his ears. He was going to have sex with Sonic the Hedgehog! _If I'm dreaming,_ he told himself as he followed Sonic into the master bedroom, _then I'd better not wake up until he's had me!_

Sonic's dick was huge, and it dove into Tails' ass rather nicely. Tails laughed as it went in, not recognizing the feelings he was experiencing. He was too young to know how to name passion, but felt that this pretty much defined it. His heart was racing like crazy, turning his easy breathing into pants. His muzzle by now had turned a permanent pink from his constant blush. But, best of all, he was enjoying it like he'd never enjoyed anything before.

Sonic could feel Tails squirming under him as he moved his penis further into Tails' entrance. Confused at the wild giggling coming from the little fox, he began to pull out. "No," panted Tails. "Don't you dare."

The hedgehog smiled sentimentally and began to nip at Tails' neck, putting himself all the way in again. Both males hadn't really experienced this much passion, and so they came to their tops quickly.

Tails released first, spewing white semen all over the blue hedgehog, staining his cobalt color. Sonic, feeling all of the delicious wetness on his skin, also released inside of Tails. The little fox screamed with pleasure and held Sonic's butt so as much could get inside him as possible. His mind whirled with the experience, as Sonic fell to the side of him.

"Do you remember now?" Tails gasped as Sonic preceded to lick the semen off himself like a cat would. "What Robotnick did to you?"

Sonic embraced Tails, pulling him closer. The fox wrapped his twin tails around them, adding to the warmth of the hug. "Why would I need to remember?" He whispered. "Pain is in the past. Pleasure is _now_."

Matching smiles crossed their faces as the two lovers fell asleep, wrapped in the other's comforting embrace.

**END**

_Gee, it wasn't really my best lemon…sorry, Red. I tried! I really did! I REALLY hope you like it! Thanks for supporting me!_


End file.
